makeout time
by E-hero tornado
Summary: I'm putting the make-out sessions of the story in their own stories, this is really part of season 3.


Liz was at Peter's house and rang the doorbell. Peter then came up to the door and opened it. "Hi Petey." cooed Liz. "Hey Liz," replied Peter. "I'm ready for this, do you think you can whoa!" Liz said as Peter lifted her up and took her upstairs. "I knew you were going to say that." he said as he took her to his room and they went in and Peter laid her on his bed and closed the door. "Now that we're secure.." Started Peter as he went to kiss her. "Come here, spidey." she replied as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in. They then were lip locked, and then Liz tried to stick her tongue in Peter's mouth. Peter pulled away. "Uhh Liz?" he asked confused "I don't mind doing it, do you?" she asked "Not at all." replied Peter. "Then you should know what comes next." Liz said with a grin. Peter read her mind and fell on top her, They started to make out again, their tongues dancing with each other, tasting and loving the moment. Peter then went under Liz's shirt and tried to pull it over her. Liz leaned back, wanting him to do it. He then saw her top body half with a black bra, Liz then removed his shirts and saw his toned body. "Nice, abs Petey." Liz said as she landed on him. Her hands explored all over his body and then he got on top of her and undid her bra. He then started to rub her breasts as she moaned with pleasure. "Oh, Petey, OH!" Peter stopped for a moment, "Something wrong?" he asked. "Nothing's wrong, I liked it, keep on going." answered Liz "Okay" said Peter. His mouth found hers again and he started to rub her breasts again. Liz then used her hands to run through Peter's body, feeling his spider-man muscles. She then poked her tongue at Peter's mouth and he opened to let her tongue play with his. Peter could taste her lipstick and felt good about it. Liz could also taste his breath which he probably freshened with a flavor. Liz then tried to take off his belt and then his pants, and he let her, but then he took off hers, they were barely clothed but they still loved the moment. He rummaged his hands all over her body, and she ran her fingers through his hair. They both stopped a while for air. "Whoa Petey," Liz said after 30 seconds and they were sitting up on his bed. "I never experienced something like that." "I hope I didn't go too far in anything did I?" asked Peter. "You never did," replied Liz "but I would hate you if you did take…" she started with an hint of anger "I didn't take any pictures," replied Peter knowing she was talking about the fight he had with her big brother. "even if did have my camera, I would never do something like that, it got me in trouble once." "What do you mean?" asked Liz.

----

"Whoa" said Liz after she heard Peter's story about the lizard incident. "I then vowed I would never do something like that again." Peter finished, but then he saw Liz crying. "Thank you, I didn't want Mark to be seen as a bad guy on the news, I just want him to be good and, mmmph" Peter's lips crashed onto hers, he then let go. "I'm sorry about him being in jail" Peter said "If there's anything.." "JUST SHUT UP AND MAKE-OUT WITH ME!" yelled Liz still in tears. Peter then got on top of her and gave her what she wanted. His lip on hers full of passion. He tried to go for her breasts, Liz opened her eyes and winked Indicating yes. He then started to message her breasts. She opened her mouth wanting his tongue in her mouth, and he obliged. He could taste her tears, but he knew she wanted his support and he wasn't going to give up on her. She roamed her tongue through his mouth and found his own tongue, then their tongues went on each other. Liz could only enjoy the moment, she was sad that mark was in jail, but happy that Peter said he was with her when she needed him. Liz kissed Peter with all her might, and he returns the favor. They later separated for air. After a few minutes they got in a conversation again. "Thanks for being there for me Petey, I know your good." said Liz full of breath but still had some tears. "I'm glad to have a girlfriend, and I'm lucky to be with you." replied Peter who had a lot of breath as well. They started to kiss again. Peter rub his hands all over Liz's body, and stops on her breasts to rub on them. Liz wrapped her arms around Peter and held on to him and enjoyed him messaging her breasts. Peter then roamed his mouth on her breasts and Liz could only moan in pleasure. "Oh, Petey, Oh ,OH!" But he knew she didn't want him to stop, he then sent his hands through her hair and messed around in it before putting his mouth on hers again. Liz just kissed Peter with so much passion, and he did it in return. After a while, they came up for air and they looked at the clock, "Whoa, it's been 2 hours, I'd better get home." said Liz as she and Peter dressed themselves. "Thanks for coming over Liz." said Peter. "Your welcome Petey," replied Liz "and another thing, Mark's sentence in jail's over, and he's coming home tonight." "That's great." said Peter. "But even though he has control over his powers now, I don't think" Liz started to say but Peter interrupted "Let me try to teach him how to use his powers for good, I am the one who put him away so I owe him." "Okay, I'll tell him." Said Liz as she kissed him again and took off.


End file.
